1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for converting sucrose to fructose and ethanol.
2. Prior Art
The sugar industry has become concerned following recent announcements by many major food and drink manufacturing companies that they intend replacing sugar with fructose obtained from corn syrup as a sweetener. Fructose is nearly twice as sweet as sugar and so only half the amount is required for the same level of sweetness. In addition, the calorific value of fructose is lower than that of sucrose which is important in this health-conscious world.
The conversion of corn syrup to fructose is energy dependent as the corn syrup must first be converted to glucose. With the process presently in use, the yield of fructose is low and the production of slime in the fermenter is a problem.
The production of ethanol from sugar cane is well known and in Brazil, the ethanol is mixed with petrol to produce "gasahol". This process is only economic in countries which have large areas available for the cultivation of sugar cane and where local oil reserves are low, requiring the importation of oil, with the resultant drain on foreign reserves.